Love Is Magic
by Fidomom
Summary: It's Philip and Belle's wedding day! Phelle, Mason, Broe, Lumi and EricxGreta pairings. This is part 3 of the Phelle "Love Is" trilogy but it can be read as a stand alone. Please read and review! Thanks!


Love Is Magic  
by Fidomom  
  
Kate poked her head into the groom's room,  
"Everybody's tie tied correctly?"  
Philip looked up in relief,  
"Mom! Thank God! Help! I can't get it tied right and these two are no help at all!"  
Jason was struggling with his own tie as Kate fussed over first Philip and then Lucas. Jason undid his tie yet again muttering,  
"I should have listened to my wife and gotten dressed at home! She could have had this done for me in a minute or less."  
Kate finished up with her sons and took pity on Jason,  
"I could help you with yours too or would you rather I go get your wife?"  
Jason looked up quickly,  
"NO! I mean could you do it for me, please?"  
Lucas smirked,  
"What's the matter Jase? Scared of the wife?"  
Jason glared at Lucas over Kate's shoulder,  
"Not even! As if! I'd just rather not hear about how I should have listened to her when she offered to do this before we left the house today!"  
Lucas sobered quickly,  
"I hear you on that score, dude! Sami doesn't let me not hear about being wrong either!"  
Philip laughed,  
"Lucky for me I'm marrying Belle! She's perfect! She'll never gloat over me being wrong about something the way you guys are talking about!"  
Kate chuckled and winked at the two married men,  
"Well, now boys let's not burst his bubble! He'll find out! Bye darling! I'm gonna go take my seat, now! See you out there!"  
Philip never got the chance to ask what she meant by that because just then Kate opened the door to leave and let out a startled laugh,  
"Well hello Greta! And who's this?"  
Jason grinned,  
"That is my Jasmine! Hey Greta is everything okay?"  
Greta nodded,  
"Yeah, everything is fine Jason, she's just restless and she wanted to see you."  
Kate shook Jasmine's hand gently,  
"Well, I'm very pleased to meet you Jasmine! My name is Kate!"  
The child in Greta's arms looked at Kate as though sizing her up,  
"Go 'way Kate! Want Daddy!"  
Kate chuckled and offered over her shoulder as she left,  
"Well, I suppose it's good she knows what she wants! See you all out there!"  
Jasmine struggled to be let down only to run straight to her father. She held her arms up demandingly,  
"Up Daddy! Now!"  
Jason smiled tolerantly as he reached down to pick her up,  
"Hey Mini Me! How's my girl? Are you being good?"  
Jasmine shook her head defiantly,  
"No way hozay!"  
Jason laughed and dropped a kiss against her strawberry blonde hair,  
"That's my girl! Er umm I mean Jazz you need to try to behave okay? If you're a very good girl Daddy will play cars with you later, okay?"  
Jasmine's green eyes lit in excitement,  
"Pway cars now Daddy!"  
Jason groaned~Where's that poke in my ribs when I need it? Me and my big mouth.~,  
"No Jasmine, Daddy can't play cars right now. I'm busy. Why don't you go see Mommy?"  
Jasmine pouted and glared at Jason. Greta took her from Jason and at the last moment her chubby little hand reached out and yanked his tie undone. Jason jumped away too late making his daughter giggle. When he realised what she'd done he groaned,  
"Awww Jazzy, no! Greta please just take her to her mother now, okay?"  
Greta gave Jason an apologetic look,  
"Sure Jason. Sorry about that."  
Jason shrugged,  
"Don't worry about it. I'm used to these things by now. No big deal. Thanks actually, for looking after her today."  
Greta smiled, nodded and left with Jasmine to look for Mrs. Masters.  
Philip raised his eyebrows,  
"How come you aren't more mad Jase?"  
Jason smiled,  
"An untied tie is a mere inconvenience. It's really not that important. Jasmine is my baby girl; she is my world- well her and my wife too of course! I'd never get mad at my Jazzy over some stupid tie being undone!"  
Lucas put an arm across his brother's shoulders,  
"You'll see for yourself when you and Belle have a kid what Jason is talking about. I know I can't get mad at Will or Cass either no matter how inconvenient some of the stuff they pull."  
Philip raised his eyebrows skeptically but remained silent.  
Jason tried the best he could to re-tie his own tie but to no avail. He sighed in resignation, and looked at Philip,  
"Tell me when it's almost time for the wedding to start. I'll go find the wife then and she won't have time to lecture me but she sure won't let me be in the wedding with my tie like this either!"  
Lucas nodded smiling appreciatively,  
"Smart man!"  
Lucas looked at Philip then,  
"Ready bro?"  
Philip smiled as he thought of Belle and he nodded,  
"Yeah! I really am! Marital bliss with beautiful Belle Black? How could I not be ready for that?"  
Lucas and Jason exchanged rolling eyes with barely concealed grins unwittingly thinking identical thoughts~Reality is so going to bite you dude!~  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Belle Black was a vision of loveliness. She gazed at herself in the full length mirror trying to see herself as her groom would see her. Her eyes took on a dreamy look. Over her shoulder Mimi tried in vain to catch Belle's attention through the mirror. Finally, sighing in exasperated understanding Mimi put her hand on the bride's shoulder,  
"Yo earth to Belle! You'll be his wife in just a little while in the meantime you need to finish getting ready!"  
Belle re-focussed her eyes and stared at Mimi blankly,  
"Huh? What?"  
Mimi laughed and shook her head,  
"Aww Belle you're hopeless girl!"  
Belle lifted her chin in protest,  
"Am not. I'm just in love with the man of my dreams; the man I'm going to marry and live happily ever after with- Philip Robert Kiriakis! So there!"  
Belle and Mimi kept straight faces for all of about 3 seconds before they burst out laughing. Sami's arrival interrupted them,  
"What's so funny?"  
Belle turned and hugged her sister still fighting a remnant giggle,  
"Nothing just wedding day nerves! I feel much better now!"  
Mimi greeted Sami enthusiastically,  
"Boy am I glad you're here! Your sister is too busy dreaming about her wedding to actually get ready for it!"  
Sami raised her eyebrows at Belle,  
"Not anymore! Come on Belle get a move on! I saw Cynthia out there ... bet if the wedding march starts and you aren't there she'll try to stand in for you!"  
Belle frowned,  
"She wouldn't dare! Chloe would throttle her for me! And anyways I will not be late for my own wedding! What are we waiting for? I need to finish getting ready and you both are wasting time teasing me about being in love with my fiance!"  
Mimi fought a giggle at the image of a very pregnant Chloe tackling Cynthia. She grinned at Sami over the bride's head and they helped Belle finish getting ready. Just as Sami finished putting the final touches on Belle's hair, John and Marlena entered the bride's room. John sucked in a deep breath and his blue eyes moistened. He clutched a hand to his heart,  
"My little girl! You look beautiful sweetheart! I can't believe you can be getting married already! It's not too late Belle- you can still move back home and be our little girl a while longer!"  
Marlena swiped at John's arm playfully,  
"Oh, John!"  
Belle smiled as tears threatened to spill,  
"Thanks Daddy but I'm a grown woman and I can't wait to marry Philip! I know I'll always be your little girl to you no matter how old I get and I'm glad about that! I love you Daddy!"  
Sami cautioned,  
"Belle! No tears remember? We just spent almost an hour getting your make-up perfect!"  
Belle's mouth opened in a gasp,  
"Oh right! Okay sorry let me just calm down a little."  
Mimi, Sami, John and Marlena smiled as Belle frantically fanned her eyes to make her tears dry before they could fall. Just then the door burst open,  
"I tried to stop him Belle! But you know your brother- stubborn and pigheaded!"  
Brady laughed and kissed his wife's cheek,  
"And you love me in spite of it!"  
Belle smiled at them,  
"How are you doing Chloe? Is the baby very active today?"  
Chloe patted her seven months pregnant belly,  
"Nope! And I hope the little one remains calm at least until after the ceremony! Wish us luck!"  
Belle laughed,  
"Good luck, then! So brother dearest what simply could not wait until after the ceremony?"  
Brady grinned and shrugged,  
"Just wanted to make sure you really want to go through with this ... okay, okay, shutting up now! Sheesh if looks could kill! Seriously Tink, I just wanted to see you one last time before you get hitched. I just wanted to give my little sister an extra hug for good luck."  
Brady was interrupted by the door opening and a blur just under three feet tall beelined it for Sami,  
"Mama!"  
Sami's head whipped around towards the little voice,  
"Cassidy Samara! Baby, what are you doing in here? Where's your Uncle Eric?"  
Just then a worried looking Eric poked his head into the room and relief flooded his features when he saw Cassidy,  
"There you are, Cass! Sorry Sami she was determined to find you."  
Marlena crouched down to Cassidy's eye level,  
"Why don't you come see Grandma, Cassidy sweetie? Mommy's a little bit busy helping Aunt Belle right now."  
Cassidy smiled and held up her arms to be picked up.  
Mimi cleared her throat,  
"Okay there are officially too many people in the bride's room! The wedding is supposed to start in twenty minutes. Please every one go back to your seats!"  
Everyone was about to oblige when there was a tap on the door and Greta poked her head through the doorway. One glance told her she wouldn't fit into the room with one child on her hip as well as another growing in her belly. She stood just outside the doorway,  
"Jasmine is getting restless."  
Mimi nodded,  
"I'm surprised she didn't ask for her best friend oh oops I mean her father!"  
Greta smiled,  
"We just saw Jason actually and he sent us to you."  
Mimi walked over to the doorway, looked at the toddler and smiled gently holding out her arms,  
"Come see Mommy!"  
The toddler leaned away from Mimi's arms and yelled,  
"No Mommy, want Daddy! Daddy pway cars go vroom vroom!"  
John piped up,  
"Mimi? May I?"  
Mimi flashed John a grateful smile,  
"Please!"  
Jasmine went to John readily, and so he and Marlena left quickly with the two small children. Greta remained just outside the doorway waiting for her husband. Eric smiled apologetically at Belle as he leaned in to kiss her cheek,  
"Sorry about all this, Belle. You look really beautiful. Greta and I'll just go take our seats now."  
Belle laughed lightly as she returned her brother's embrace,  
"That's okay Eric. I'm glad I got to see both of my brothers before the ceremony. As for Cassidy and her disappearing acts I know all about those- she's certainly done it to me often enough!"  
Sami snorted in proud agreement,  
"Believe me Belle, I'm not immune to her disappearances and neither is Lucas!"  
Chloe asked in alarm,  
"Is this something all children do?"  
Everyone chuckled sympathetically as they nodded. Chloe raised her eyebrows with a sardonic smile,  
"Great!"  
Eric, Greta, Brady and Chloe left the bride's room still smiling. Belle was alone once again with her matron of honor and her bridesmaid. She looked at them in turn and took a deep breath,  
"I think I'm actually ready for this!"  
Mimi and Sami looked at each other then at Belle and they smiled encouragingly, unaware they were thinking the same thing~If you only knew!~  
Just then there was a light tap on the door. Mimi looked at her watch in surprise then at Belle and Sami,  
"Who could that be? It isn't time yet and everybody has already ... mmmhhhmm ... nevermind."  
Mimi opened the door with her eyes closed and a smug smile on her face,  
"I told you you should have let me tie it before we left Jason."  
Jason's shoulders sagged even as he grinned sheepishly,  
"How'd you know?"  
Mimi opened her eyes and grinned at her husband,  
"Because I know you!"  
Jason smirked,  
"I almost got away with you not finding out. Phil's Mom tied it for me earlier."  
Mimi frowned suspiciously,  
"So why is it untied now?"  
Jason snickered,  
"Mini Me struck!"  
Mimi nodded and smiled in complete understanding,  
"I should have guessed. Here let me fix it for you. There. Damn you look good! Will you marry me?"  
Jason laughed and kissed her,  
"Yes!"  
She kissed him back,  
"I love it when you answer so quickly!"  
He hugged her and whispered in her ear,  
"I know you do. I'm kinda glad Jazzy gave me a reason to see you before the ceremony. I love you Mrs. M. and thanks. I'll see you out there."  
They kissed each other and then he left. Mimi turned around smiling without even being aware of it until she caught Belle and Sami smirking at her,  
"What are you all looking at me like that for?"  
Belle raised her eyebrows and put her hand on her hip,  
"You were giving me a hard time for daydreaming about my fiance and then your husband comes to the door and you look like a teenager still crushing on the highschool jock!"  
Mimi grinned,  
"Can't help it, my man is hot and he is so sweet too! I'm so in love with him I think maybe our honeymoon will never end!"  
Sami snorted derisively and Belle and Mimi exchanged skeptical smiles. Belle crossed her arms and looked at Sami,  
"Don't even try Sami! Acting like you're so above being in love with your husband! Yeah right!"  
Sami opened her mouth to say something, closed it abruptly, turned pink and smiled. There was a tap on the door and Belle squealed,  
"Oh my God it's time! This is it! I'm finally going to be Mrs. Philip Kiriakis!! Ahhhh!! Oh my God how do I look? Is my hair okay? Did I smudge my make-up earlier when I almost cried?"  
Mimi put her hands on Belle's shoulders and applied firm downward pressure,  
"Belle sweetie look at me. Deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out. Good. You look perfect just like Philip is always telling you. Stay calm."  
Sami let John and 6 year old Nadia Wesley into the room. Belle looked at her flower girl and gave her a big encouraging smile,  
"Hi Nadia sweetheart! Are you ready to walk down the aisle? Just do like you did at rehearsal okay?"  
Nadia smiled sweetly at Belle and nodded her head,  
"I'm ready! Wow Belle you look like a fairy princess! I'm gonna get married someday too but not to any one old like Philip!"  
They all laughed gently at her remark and then John looked at Belle,  
"This is it. You ready honey?"  
Belle nodded enthusiastically as she took her father's arm,  
"Yes! I'm ready!"  
With that the five of them left the bride's room.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Nadia Grace Wesley walked in tandem with 5 year old Joshua William Devereaux. They led the wedding party procession down the aisle to the altar. Nadia sprinkled white rose petals as she walked. Josh proudly and carefully carried the little pillow with the rings on it. Directly behind the children, Mimi made her way to the altar to stand directly across from Jason. Sami followed Mimi and stood across from her own husband. Philip's eyes were wide as he anxiously awaited the first chords of music that would herald his first glimpse of his bride in her wedding dress. The music started and Belle squeezed her father's arm as they made their way to the foot of the aisle. Thus began Belle's walk toward the altar; toward her future. Philip inhaled sharply and breathed one word,  
"Wow!"  
Jason heard him and grinned to himself~I remember feeling like that too buddy! Who'm I kidding? Still do!~. He caught his wife's eye and winked at her. She smiled at him and re-focussed her attention on the bride and groom. John kissed Belle's cheek, placed her hand in Philip's, and took his seat next to Marlena.  
Philip and Belle exchanged traditional vows, and rings. Father Galen pronounced them husband and wife. Philip lifted Belle's half veil and kissed his bride. Then Philip and Belle Kiriakis turned to their wedding guests and Belle addressed them,  
"Everybody please remain seated. Philip and I are officially married, however, we have prepared personal vows that we'd like to exchange now in front of our dear friends and beloved families. Phi ... ahem MY husband would like to go first!"  
Philip grinned at his new wife and cleared his throat,  
"Belle you and I have known each other for a really long time and we were practically best friends most of that time. There's something I've never told you. Do you remember our first day of kindergarten? Well, I do. You were the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. I promised myself right then and there that I'd marry you someday. I was only four years old and yet I knew you were the girl for me. When we were in highschool I still had a wild crush on you but for whatever reason you and I never happened back then. We each fell in love with other people instead but we've always been close you and me. When our other loves didn't work out we were there for each other through all the sadness of recovering from broken hearts. Then something magical happened- we fell in love with each other and it just felt so right. That sounds so boring but what I feel for you is so exhilirating! It's like I'd been waiting for something all my life and you were it. You were what I've been waiting for. Today is the happiest day of my life so far, because of you. You're not just a beautiful girl anymore Belle you are a very beautiful woman inside and out and I can't even begin to tell you how amazing it feels to me that today I was finally able to keep that long ago promise. I love you Belle Bla .. hahaha er Kiriakis, Belle Kiriakis, man I love the sound of that! I love you. Thank-you for letting me finally keep my promise. I promise to cherish you forever because you aren't just my friend anymore; you're the love of my life. I'll never take our love for granted; not ever!"   
Belle smiled at Philip through loving tears,  
"Aww Philip that is so sweet! Since we were four? Really? Oh my God Philip I thought I couldn't love you more but you just proved me wrong! I love you so much!"  
Belle wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately then she remembered they weren't alone. She pulled away from him in embarassment and smiled nervously at their bemused guests,  
"Okay so my turn!"  
She turned back to Philip and smiled sweetly at him as she took his hand in hers,  
"Philip, I'm so overwhelmed with love for you! I'm remembering back to our first kiss and our first date and the first time we decided to have a first anniversary of all our future firsts. Other people can think what they want about it. I happen to love how romantic and sweet you are with me! You are the most emotionally honest person I know! I always know exactly where I stand with you! You find ways to give me your heart everyday. Sometimes in really big ways and sometimes in small thoughtful sweet ways but I always know it's mine; mine to take care of just the way you take care of me. Brady nick-named me Tinkerbelle when we were very young and it used to make me feel like I could do magic things. I've since outgrown that notion but one thing hasn't changed I still believe in fairytales and happily everafter and the magic that love can work. Proof is all around me. You make me feel like I'm living in a fairytale and I don't mean the denial kind I mean the kind where you're my Prince Charming and you have swept me off my feet and given me a timeless love. You and I know that real life is full of hardship and strife and difficulty as well as joy but whenever I need a buffer against the crueller parts of life I have us- you and me and the magic of our love and it's always perfect and real and beautiful. I believe in happily everafter with you and because of you, Philip. This is the happiest day of my life so far and that's because I'm sharing it with you. I love you Philip Kiriakis! Forever here we come!"  
Philip and Belle moved towards each other in unspoken understanding. They wrapped their arms around each other and shared a deep, romantic, heartfelt kiss. When they moved apart finally Philip looked around and grinned. He nudged Belle and whispered in her ear,  
"Look Belle! Every couple here is kissing! You were right- love IS magic!"  
Belle smiled and shook her head,  
"You're wrong Philip. There's one couple not kissing right now- us!"  
Philip's worried expression at being told he was wrong was replaced by twinkling eyes and dimples as he pulled Belle towards him,  
"C'mere Mrs. Kiriakis! We can make a little magic too!"  
The room was silent as the magic of love touched the hearts of every parent, couple, and child present.  
  
THE END  
  
  
Disclaimer: The preceeding fiction is loosely based on characters currently/previously owned and operated by the writers and producers of NBC-TV's Days of Our Lives. I claim no affiliation implied or otherwise. Gratuitous entertainment purposes only. The characters of Jasmine Masters, Nadia Grace Wesley, Cassidy Samara Roberts and Joshua William Devereaux are my creations. They must not be used by anyone other than myself and well if the powers that be at Days of our Lives wanted to use them they could too! Afterall I use their creations! 


End file.
